Old homes, castles, commercial buildings, and estate homes from the 1300's through the 1900's were frequently adorned with one or more architectural embellishments such as trim or moulding. Architectural moulding can include panel moulding, ceiling moulding, scrolls, rosettes, fleur-de-lis, urns, medallions and/or other suitable designs, shapes and symbols. Architectural moulding and embellishments were used alone, or in combination, to add an elegant look to an interior room and thereby elevate the appearance and value of the building. Traditional architectural moulding typically is made of wood, plaster, or stone. Accordingly, the manufacturing and installation of traditional architectural moulding can require relatively expensive machinery and skilled labor. Many homes built in the 20th and 21st century do not include architectural moulding or other embellishments because they are expensive and difficult to install.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,284 (“'284 patent”) discloses a decorative wall and ceiling device having a base member comprised of a cross-linked polyethylene foam wherein an adhesive layer is located on the back side of the base member to attach the base member to a wall. The '284 teaches that the cross-linked polyethylene foam is for manufacturing large wall and ceiling devices, for example, a head board for a bed.
However, the decorative wall and ceiling device disclosed in the '284 patent has several disadvantages. First, the cross-linked polyethylene foam may not be suitable for cutting because a cut edge of the foam may expose its porous nature. Second, the decorative wall and ceiling device may not be suitable for cutting with a pair of scissors due to the thickness and/or rigidity of the cross-linked polyethylene foam material. Third, the cross-linked polyethylene foam material has limited flexibility and may not be suitable for use on curved surfaces or to form curved structures after its initial manufacture.